The disclosure relates generally to power generation systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for cooling the exhaust gas of power generation systems.
Exhaust gas from power generation systems, for example a simple cycle gas turbine power generation system, often must meet stringent regulatory requirements for the composition of the exhaust gas released into the atmosphere. One of the components typically found in the exhaust gas of a gas turbine power generation system and subject to regulation is nitrogen oxide (i.e., NOx), which includes, for example, nitric oxide and nitrogen dioxide. To remove NOx from the exhaust gas stream, technology such as selective catalytic reduction (SCR) is often utilized. In an SCR process, ammonia (NH3) or the like reacts with the NOx and produces nitrogen (N2) and water (H2O).
The effectiveness of the SCR process depends in part on the temperature of the exhaust gas that is processed. The temperature of the exhaust gas from a gas turbine power generation system is often higher than about 1100° F. However, SCR catalysts need to operate at less than about 900° F. to maintain effectiveness over a reasonable catalyst lifespan. To this extent, the exhaust gas from a simple cycle gas turbine power generation system is typically cooled prior to SCR.
Large external blower systems have been used to reduce the exhaust gas temperature of a gas turbine power generation system below 900° F. by mixing a cooling gas, such as ambient air, with the exhaust gas. Because of the possibility of catalyst damage due to a failure of an external blower system, a redundant external blower system is typically utilized. These external blower systems include many components, such as blowers, motors, filters, air intake structures, and large ducts, which are expensive, bulky, and add to the operating cost of a gas turbine power generation system. Additionally, the external blower systems and the operation of the gas turbine power generation system are not inherently coupled, thus increasing the probability of SCR catalyst damage due to excess temperature during various modes of gas turbine operation. To prevent SCR catalyst damage due to excess temperature (e.g., if the external blower system(s) fail or cannot sufficiently cool the exhaust gas), the gas turbine may need to be shut down until the temperature issue can be rectified.